deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gods/Multi-Universal/Universal/Galaxy-Level/Star-Level Battle Royale/@comment-32659985-20170821064429
ok let me tell you what is my "opinon" of how this battle is going to happen Paper Mario VS Bill Cipher - Paper Mario Popeye VS Superman - Popeye Archie Sonic VS Goku - Archie Sonic Asriel Dremmurr VS Axe Cop - Axe Cop easily Bugs Bunny VS Tabuu - Tabuu Dark Kahn VS Kirby - Dark Khan Godzilla VS Galactus - Galactus easily Saitama VS Terry Crews - Terry Crews Thanos VS Giygas - Thanos w/Infinite Glove Beerus VS Arceus - Arcues Shulk VS Dimentio - Dimentio Shinnok VS Madoka - Madoka on the first second Ares VS Chara - Chara Chica's Magic Rainbow VS Chaos - CMR Easily Doomsday VS Sentry - Sentry due to Hax Unicron VS Broly - Unicron Ben 10 VS Crazy Hand - Ben 10 Master Hand VS Darkseid - Darkseid Doctor Doom VS Maxwell - Doctor Doom Dormammu VS Polygon Man - Dormammu Spawn VS Vegeta - Spawn Kiryu VS Gumball - Gumball(that Motherf*cker survived the Big Bang!) Mickey Mouse VS Spongebob - Spongebob Dark Gaia VS Kratos - Dark Gaia Raiden VS Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa Iron Man VS Lex Luthor - Iron Man Optimus Prime VS Asura - Optimus Prime(he has a higher tier) Thor VS DIO - Thor(unless heaven DIO is used) Flowey VS Discord - Flowey Hulk VS Bayonetta - Hulk Dante VS Giratina - Giratina easily Sailor Moon VS Sans - Sailor Moon Solaris VS Bowser - Bowser Archie Shadow VS Mario - Archie Shadow Sonic VS The Flash - The Flash Captain Falcon VS Paper Bowser - Paper Bowser Pyron VS Frieza - Pyron Round 2 Paper Mario VS Popeye - Paper Mario Archie Sonic VS Axe Cop - Archie Sonic Tabuu VS Dark Kahn - Dark Kahn Galactus VS Terry Crews - Galactus Thanos VS Arcues - Thanos Dimentio VS Madoka - Dimentio Chara VS CMR - Chara Sentry VS Unicron - Unicron Ben 10 VS Darkseid - Ben 10(with Alien X) Doctor Doom(God Form)VS Spawn(God form) - Doctor Doom(poor Spawn) Dormammu VS Gumball - Gumball(Due to Toon Force) Spongebob VS Dark Gaia - Spongebob(with the Giant Pencil) Uncle Grandpa VS Iron Man - Uncle Grandpa Optimus Prime VS Thor - Thor Flowey VS Hulk - Flowey Giratina VS Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon Bowser VS Archie Shadow - Archie Shadow(with Chaos Shadow) The Flash VS Paper Bowser - Paper Bowser Pyron VS ??? - ??? Round 3 Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic - Archie Sonic Dark Kahn VS Galactus - Galactus w/Lifebringer Thanos VS Dimentio - Thanos w/Heart of the Universe Chara VS Unicron - Chara(Due to DETERMINATION) Ben 10(Alien X)VS Doctor Doom(God Doom) - Doctor Doom Gumball VS Spongebob - Spongebob Uncle Grandpa VS Thor - Thor Flowey VS Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon Archie Shadow VS Paper Bowser - Archie Shadow w/Chaos Shadow Pyron VS ???? - ????? Round 4 Archie Sonic VS Galactus - Galactus w/Lifebringer Thanos VS Chara - Thanos w/Heart of the Universe Doctor Doom VS Spongebob - Spongebob w/Giant Pencil Thor VS Sailor Moon(not to death) - Sailor Moon Archie Shadow VS Pyron - Archie Shadow Round 5 Galactus VS Spongebob - Spongebob w/Giant Pencil Thanos VS Sailor Moon - Thanos w/Heart of the Universe Archie Shadow VS Thor - Shadow the Hedgehog Final Round Spongebob VS Thanos VS Shadow the Hedgehog - Spongebob w/Giant Pencil The Winner in this Battle Royale of Gods is....Spongebob Squarpants! EDIT:this toke me 2 hours to write